


Nap Time With A Vibrating Blanket

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [9]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Gee humps a vibrating blanket, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I don't even know what this is lmao. Enjoy though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time With A Vibrating Blanket

The package had finally come in. Frank had spent so much time trying to find a cool new surprise for Gerard and the heating blanket would be a nice treat considering how cold it's been getting and how much he always complains about how cold it is. 

 

The New Jersey weather was just plain awful for Gerard. He _hated_ cold. He always liked things to be nice and warm; it makes him just plain happy. But now winter was nearing and the air was already getting chilly and Gerard was of course constantly complaining. It seemed that no matter how fucking much they turn up the thermostat, Gerard is always so cold. He wear his little Star Wars socks with his Chubaca slippers and manages to bundle himself up in many layers of clothing, and _still,_ nonetheless is cold. 

 

Nighttime was the fucking worst. It always dropped about a million degrees at night, at least to Gerard it did, and he would be cuddled so close to Frank and still be cold. No matter how hard Frank pulls him into his chest and basically covers his body over Gerard's the stinging sensation of the cold still creeps up on his skin and recently it's been fucking hard to sleep. 

 

That's what made Frank decided to buy the heating blanket for Gerard and get the special delivery so that it comes like the next fucking day because Gerard would constantly wake Frank up with saying he's cold, and now it's here. 

 

-

 

"Daddy I tired." Gerard yawned, stretching his arms slightly as the boys were making their way home from the post office with the box placed securely in the back of the car. 

 

"You wanna nap baby? Daddy got you a heating blanket so you can be nice and warm when you go sleepy." Frank cooed, a smile forming on his face. Frank liked talking like a baby to Gee. It just sounded so cute. 

 

"Yay! No more chillies at bed time right daddy?" Gee squealed, bouncing slightly in the car seat a huge grin plastered on his face. 

 

"No more chillies baby." Frank smiled. 

 

"Yay yay yay!" 

 

The moment they got home Gerard rushed out of the car, immediatley running to the bedroom and changing into his pajama quickly while Frank was opening the box and trying to figure out how the fuck does he work this thing. 

 

After a few failed attempts at trying to figure out how to fucking work the damn thing Gerard was fast asleep in the warm blanket. It was so cozy! It made him feel so happy. Frank had a shit ton of work to do tonight and it fucking sucked honestly, but once he got it done he could go back upstairs and fall asleep with Gerard. 

 

Frank sat at his desk and began working on the spreadsheets that needed to be faxed to god knows where tomorrow morning. He groaned once he realized how much work had to be done. It was going to be a long day, it being only three in the afternoon and he had ten fucking days worth of work to be done.

 

Meanwhile, Gerard was fast asleep. Naptime was always his favorite part of the day. He would get to sleep and have enough energy to play with his daddy later! Gerard had woke up randomly though. He felt his blanket - vibrating? What the fuck? It's a heating blanket. He sat up and grabbed the blanket in his hands and sure enough it was vibrating. Gerard had to admit, the small vibrations felt nice on top if his prince parts. 

 

Gerard took off his pants and looked at the blanket again. He shoved the blanket in-between his legs and yep - you fucking guessed it - started humping the vibrating soft sheet. He was moaning harshly at the sensation of the vibrating blanket rubbing on his dick. It felt so good. 

 

Frank was downstairs and could hear loud moans and the headboard banging on the wall and was slightly confused. Last he checked Gerard was asleep - wasn't he? Frank started making his way upstairs and the moans just grew louder and louder. 

 

"Gee? You okay ba-" Frank asked walking into the room and his jaw dropping. Gee was humping the _fucking blanket._ "What are you doing?" Frank asked, ignoring the small twitch in his pants. He didn't have a blanket kink or some shit like that but  _fuck -_ Gerard's moans were so fucking hot. 

 

"Oh Daddy, ah! It feels so good." Gerard moaned, still grinding his hips against the blanket. "Gerard stop that." Frank said firmly, walking over to where Gerard was but it was too late, the boy was moaning at the top of his lungs and coming all over the blanket still humping out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

"D-Daddy look the icing."

 

"Gee for fucks sake that's not icing!"


End file.
